Otodisuku Namishotto
Otodisuku Namishotto, better known as Otodi by her friends and by her hero name Lucio, is a first-year student of Class 1-E. Otodi is the social outcast of U.A. for many reasons, be it her extensive collection of weaponry, lackluster fighting style and her unwillingness to use her quirk. While most people have friends or family that wish to see them become a pro-hero, Otodi's mother wants her to become a music composer, while her father treats hero work like it's the military, putting Otodi on unnecessary training exercises that do more harm than good. However, Otodi does not let this stop her from deciding her own way of becoming a hero... if only her dad would stop telling her to use her quirk in combat, since she sees no point in fighting if she can simply end a battle by blasting out a bass boosted version of Ride Of The Valkyries. Appearance Otodi has long, messy crimson hair tied into a ponytail via a black head band. She has a rather slim build, but is fairly muscular. Her eyes, while they have a slight shade of red, have a hazel hue which expresses both indifference as well as a no-nonsense personality. She wears the standard U.A. Uniform, but with a gray top and a black overcoat. The skirt is held up by a belt that holsters an Inglis High-Power pistol and a Norinco QSZ-92. Both pistols are built to fire FMJ Cartridges and have a design unorthodox to both kinds of pistols. They also appear to have an underbarrel attachment that fires a dart filled with a chemical that enhances the target's hearing, making them more vulnerable to her sound-based attacks. Her first hero costume, dubbed "Little Red", was mostly designed for support and self-defense rather than active combat. The costume consisted of a black and red coat with a small point at the back of the hood, accompanied by a Tanto sheath, a holster to keep an M45 Meusoc, and multiple pockets and satchels to store items and medical supplies. The use of loose clothes made it seem like Otodi was male while wearing it, and it does not complement or hinder her quirk at all. The next costume, dubbed Siren, complements her quirk more than Little Red does, while also making her more agile. The right arm consists of supportive structures designed to absorb the vibration shock her arms would normally feel after firing a Percussion blast, while the left arm allows more precise Wood Wind shots. The armor of the hero suit is a polymer-steel hybrid that, while flexible, offers poor protection against strong attacks. The suit was destroyed during battle, and it's remains can be seen in her dorm as a reminder of balance, to never focus on one aspect too much. Otodisuku's current hero outfit is code named Brass, and combines the design purposes of Siren and Little Red. The suit is bulkier and is made of a specialized alloy that constitutes most of the black, reflective coloring of the suit. It is accented by brass designs that enhance the output of her sounds. The Shoulder Pads are hollow, and act as a resonating chamber in order to cancel the Dragonborn super move should the situation no-longer call for it. Both arms are equipped with support structures that disseminate the recoil caused by Percussion Super moves, allowing her to recenter herself faster and more efficiently. Hidden within the forearm guards are a pair of tubes that extend the range of her Wood Wind attacks, and the soles of the suit possess hydrogen mini-thrusters that provide a speed boost for Otodisuku. Brass does not use the Inglish High-Power and Norinco QSZ-92 pistols, should Otodi need a break from firing songs, instead utilizing rifles, SMGs, LMGs and shotguns, arguably packing more punch than if Otodi was without the suit. The weapons utilized by the suit are as follows: * Heckler & Koch M320 * Benelli M4 Super 90 * Remmington Model 870 * FABARM STF 12 Gauge * AK-12 * DP-27 * Enfield L85A2 * FAMAS F1 * HK 416 Carbine * Beretta M12 Personality Otodisuku is generally indifferent person who is rather unimpressed by most things she comes across. It is notoriously difficult to get a reaction other than a poker face from her, and the abundance of practicality, as well as a lack of flair or style in her fights make most of them short and anti-climactic. She does not believe in rousing words, speeches, or anything inspirational, and would much rather listen to Daft Punk than listen to someone talk about their dreams. When she talks, it's simple and to the point with a monotone feel to it. Her introverted behavior and knack for pushing people away can be interpreted as misanthropy, which isn't the case. While it can't be read from her face, she enjoys the company of others, just not extroverts or outgoing people. This is one of the reasons she is a social outcast, and further supports why she hates being invited to parties or other social gatherings, since Otodi is bad at picking up on social cues shown by others. Otodi expresses no romantic interest in either gender, and is often confused about flirting, dating, or anything related to romance. This can be seen easily during her free time, that of which she has a lot of, and is regarded as "The Queen of Excuses", as she somehow is able to avoid going out with someone. However, this is mostly because of her introverted personality, rather than personal preference, and the fact she is not attracted to guys. It is easy to upset Otodi, as she is a Capricorn. One wrong step, one wrong move, or crossing the line with her is dangerous, as she can hold a grudge longer than a Taurus can. She is also a cleanliness freak, disliking messes and often using her free time to organize EVERYTHING IN HER ROOM. This side of her does not extend to the remains of the Siren suit, as she chooses not to touch it. She has numerous verbal tics, namely playing with her head band, and these can often be used as a way to more easily read her emotions, though it is still troublesome.When she fidgets with the headband while maintaining her poker face, your in the clear, as it only shows that she's bored and/or is waiting for something to happen. When she starts spinning her gun, that's when the danger warning rises. For her, having a weapon out indicates a threat is near, or she's getting angry. The only time that getting out of the immediate area is advised is when her fist is clenched, as she is about to lose her cool and punch someone. HARD. Numerous times, Otodisuku has shown an appetite, though like always she maintains a neutral expression, even if she is enjoying her food. Her favorite snacks include apples, prawn, potatoes, mangoes, udon, cheese, Chinese cabbages and chicken nuggets. While she possesses only 2 pistols, Otodi is pretty skilled at how a gun generally works, and she KNOWS you aren't supposed to reload with bad trigger discipline, unless you wanna shoot someone in the head. On a side note, Otodi's sense of humor is so sensitive, that she is prone to laughing at the slightest puns. Paraphernalia Equipment Current * '"Melodica" Music Selection: '''Something she can produce with her quirk. It allows her to select what music family the next attack will use. Percussion is loud and hits hard, Woodwinds is even louder and is great at range, Brass is an all around, and strings is for support. * '''Pistols: '''An Inglis High-Power and a Norinco QSZ-92, both with a unique underbarrel attachment that makes the hearing of the target more sensitive. The Norinco has more ammo, but hits softer, while the Inglis hits like a freight train, yet has 7 bullets. * '"Scorpion" Chain-Cleaver: 'A remodeled Kusarigama, but with a cleaver instead of a scythe. It is made of a particular alloy that can transmit sound easily, allowing it to hit hard. The cleaver can also get stuck in people's body parts, yanking them close for powerful attacks. Former Equipment * '''Kusarigama: '''At one point, Otodi owned a Kusarigama, A scythe attached to a chain. This Kusarigama was used to draw opponents close for devastating Brass attacks, trapping them in a sort of juggle. It was destroyed at an unknown point, but was reforged into a Chain Cleaver. Miscellaneous * '''Snack Bag: '''A small bag filled with an absurd amount of snacks and food. All neatly organized to prevent the Chicken Nuggets being scrambled with the Udon. * '''Ammo Pack: '''A small fanny pack with extra ammo for an assortment of guns. It is somehow able to hold the large pan shape of a DP-27 Machine Gun's magazine. Fighting Style Pre-Vengeance Arc Before the Xifas Raid that kicked off the Vengeance Arc, Otodi worked by keeping her opponents at a distance to hit them hard with ranged attacks. This proved an effective stratagem, although in doing so, it meant that if an opponent was steadfast enough to avoid her knockback attacks or outlast them, Otodi would be at a disadvantage. Mechanization And Vengeance Arc During the Mechanization Arc, Otodi began to work on an experimental fighting style that appeared to be a mash up of 2 characters from the show RWBY. Originally, It mostly focussed around the character Blake Belladonna, except rather than a gun-sword-cleaver and dodging via cloning, She mostly focussed on pulling opponents close for a one two combo before knocking them back with a brass attack. How she is able to draw opponents in is via kusarigama Powers and Abilities General Abilities * '''Sonic Resistance: '''Otodi is hard of hearing against other sonic quirks, as a result of her own quirk. This grants her resistance to sonic attacks. * '''Photographic Memory: '''Otodi can remember over 5,784 music pieces near perfectly... however she can't really remember more mundane things. * '''Echolocation: '''Otodi's quirk allows her to hear lower or higher frequencies via sound filtration, enabling echolocation. Relationships Feldt Langley Otodi's Girlfriend Super Moves Strings * '''Valkyrie: '''Otodi summons the disk, setting it to strings before playing Ride Of The Valkyries, bolstering an ally's fighting spirit and vigor while also bringing terror to foes who hear it. While it is playing, Otodi is immobile, making her vulnerable. Has no offensive capabilities, and is purely made for support. * '''Training: '''One of the later pieces Otodi learns, This piece allows people to recover faster from quirks that hinder combat, and slightly empowers them. It is indiscriminate of who or what gains the effects, requiring Otodi to be careful with what she uses. Percussion * '''Lighter: '''Otodi puts her both her hands on two walls, before blasting Fall Out Boy's My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark at full volume. The resulting vibration puts extreme strain on Otodi as the molecules of the surfaces begin to vibrate intensely, creating heat that guards Otodi. The song can also be played at close range to knock back a target, like all Percussion Super Moves. * '''Dragonborn: '''Putting her left arm in front of her, palm open, Otodi braces against the ground as the air around the arm begins to vibrate. After a charging period, the beat drop of Jonathan Young's Dragonborn Cover rockets forward, destroying all those in a zone called a "Death Cone". The song causes massive collateral damage, and causes extreme pain and anguish for Otodi, who is rendered unconscious and with severe arm damages. Woodwinds * '''Squeak: '''A terrible, high-pitched noise rockets out, striking into the target. The shot causes an after effect that disorients both user and target. This Super Move is mostly used to create an advantage for someone else on the field. Brass * '''Not Home: '''Otodi plays the Meme Piece "When Mom Isn't Home". The brass actually serves as a ruse, and doesn't actually assist Otodi, making this attack more effective against weaker targets. * EDM Super Moves EDM Super Moves are one of the most destructive attacks Otodi has up her sleeves. While indiscriminate, Otodi has demonstrated the ability to use EDM to dominate the field, although it also leads to considerable collateral damage for both her surroundings AND herself. All EDM moves take a while to start becoming destructive. For this reason Otodi often cuts to the bass drop. House Style * '''Snakes in Tracksuits: '''A rather silly piece that Otodi jokes draws from pure slavic energy, Snakes in Tracksuits generates controlled pulses of sound that follow the beats of the song. These pulses deal high damage, and during the more intense parts of the song SiT generates shielding noises that disrupt energy attacks. Techno Style * '''TDM: '''Otodi crosses her arms into an X shape and starts the beginning notes of "Press Start", more commonly known to be DanTDM's intro theme. The bass drop supplies a powerful, electrical AOE attack that destroys electronics, severely stuns targets, and causes a small crater at it's usage site. A premature blast can destroy a large area of training ground, and leave high amounts of charged particles, which subdue others if they enter the crater area. Trance Style Downtempo Style Breakbeat Style Bass Style Hardcore Style Characterized by wild and uncontrollable beats that can fracture even Death Dealer, Hardcore style is usually remixed or dubstep-based songs. It takes only one Hardcore Style move to decimate a large area. * '''Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger: '''A hardstyle version of the original Daft Punk song, this version slowly builds up Otodi's general abilities, granting her higher speed, higher strength, and greater durability. As the sound energy starts reaching it's limit capacity, a premature shockwave is released, knocking people down and shattering weaker materials like concrete. If it hits the Limit Capacity, Otodi will shout before putting her hands to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that turns blue in color and pulsates randomly according to song beats, rapidly moving during the vocals. Thus, the AOD (Area of Destruction) can be random, but it always follows according to the song. Stats Quotes * ''"Well, Chlorine was a dangerous gas used in WWI, Sodium explodes if you put it in water. Put them together, you get salt. SALT." - ''Otodi voices slight confusion. * ''"Wow, Such a badass." * "I'm going to step away now." * "Ok." * "Is there, uh, Sarcasm in this?" Trivia * Otodisuku is a closet Lesbian Homoromantic. However, she isn't fearful of her orientation like Nitamashi. * The U after Di is silent. * Otodi has developed Polycythmia Vera, which means her body makes too much blood, due to how much damage her quirk does to bone marrow, if she uses it without a suppressor. * If Otodi was a dere type, she'd be a Kuudere. However, this isn't very prevalent. * Her left ear is ticklish. Her right ear, on the other hand... well, use your imagination. * One of Otodi's biggest pet peeves is someone touching any of her stuff without permission. * In her spare time, she listens to Daft Punk and gaming OSTs for some new material to work with. * Otodi has near photographic memory, but she is still capable of forgetting things.